Nacre et Emeraude
by Lyabie
Summary: Quitter son village, partir et refaire sa vie, voilà le but d'Hinata. GaaHina et en font NaruSasu bon c'est pas préciser que c'est Sasu mais avec moi ... :D


**Nacre et Emeraude**

- Naruto-kun je … je voulais dire que je t'aime ! /////

- … Hinata je suis désolé je … .

- Oui, je sais … tu aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre !

- O.ô Comment ?!

- A force de t'observer j'ai rapidement remarqué que tu ne regardais que lui ! Il est au courant au moins ?! J

- … Non

- Et bien dit-lui ! C'est réciproque je le sais ;-)

- Mais Hinata, je … é_è

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ^^ Je voulais juste te le dire avant mon départ, sinon j'aurai regretté et je n'aurais pas pu tourner la page !

- Ton départ ?!

- Oui Naruto-kun ! Je pars demain pour Suna ! Je n'en peux plus de Konoha, j'ai mes amis ici, mais j'en ai assez de supporter mon père et la pitié qu'il me porte ! C'est décidé je m'en vais !

- Je vois qu'on ne pourra rien y faire …

- Non, rien.

- Kiba va être triste.

- Il est déjà au courant, tu es le dernier à être prévenu. Je dois y aller maintenant. On se reverra surement lors d'une mission !

Et la jeune Hyuuga part, laissant l'Uzumaki.

Le lendemain, Hinata quitte Konoha, son sac sur le dos. Elle s'est coupé les cheveux ; signe du début de « sa nouvelle vie ». Elle est décidée plus que jamais à devenir forte et à prouver à sa famille qu'elle est bien une Hyuuga ! Mais elle n'a pas trouvé la force de leur dire en face, elle a donc préféré fuir à Suna pour quelques temps.

Trois jours plus tard.

Après un long voyage, voici la belle brune devant les portes de Suna.

On la fait entrée.

Accompagnée d'un ninja, elle se dirige vers le bureau du Kazekage. Sur son chemin, elle observe la ville. Les habitations ont une architecture totalement différente de Konoha. Ici, il fait chaud et le vent ballait le sable, apportant une odeur douce dans l'air. Pour Hinata, tout à l'air nouveau. Les habitants ne la regardent pas avec respect. Ici, elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, ce n'est pas la descendante d'une des grandes familles.

La jeune fille est soulagée, tout devrait bien se passer à Suna et sa nouvelle vie pourra s'y passer tranquillement.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une bâtisse importante, dessus, le signe du Kazekage.

Le ninja la fait entrée. Il prend un escalier qui mène au premier étage, Hinata sur ses talons. Il frappe ensuite à une porte.

- Entrez !

L'homme ouvre la porte et fait signe à la jeune Hyuuga de rentrer.

En face d'elle, derrière son bureau, le dos tourné, regardant par la grande fenêtre, Gaara no Sabaku se tient.

- Kazekage-sama, voici Hinata Hyuuga, une kunoichi venu de Konoha, qui souhaiterai s'installer ici.

- Très bien.

Le ninja s'en alla et le dit Gaara se retourna, invitant du regard Hinata à s'assoir.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques minutes, l'auburn parla le premier :

- Hinata, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha ?

- J'en avais assez de lire de la pitié et du dégout dans le regard de mes proches, je suis entourée, mais je me sens seule, des amis, j'en ai, mais personne à qui j'ai envie de me confier … Je me suis dit que peut-être, si je venais ici, je me sentirai mieux ! Et que ce poids d'être l'héritière des Hyuuga disparaitrai un peu !

« Elle est comme moi » pensa le jeune homme, « Au fond de son cœur, elle est seule, et elle doit porter un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules, un poids que elle seule peut porter, et qu'elle ne peut confier à personne … Elle à choisit de fuir, laissant toutes ses responsabilités, moi j'avais choisi de tuer, car je pensais que si j'avais se fardeaux, tout le monde devait vivre pour moi, mais j'avais tord. »

Elle reprit, sortant Gaara de ses pensées sombres :

- Kazekage-sama, puis-je devenir une ninja de Suna ?

- Apelle moi Gaara et bien sur, tu es la bienvenu ici !

Hinata sourit doucement, au moins ici, elle est acceptée.

- Tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris ! ^^

- O////O Je euh … /// Merci

« Pourquoi il a dit ça ?! Et puis pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite ?! » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Le garçon se leva et s'assit sur son bureau, juste devant la jeune fille. Il se pencha légèrement. Leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille rougit violement et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de son supérieur.

Elle sentit juste de la chaleur sur ses lèvres, elle comprit tout de suite ce que Gaara faisait. Elle ne le repoussa pas ; elle avait besoin de ce réconfort. Son cœur était lourd et quitter Konoha ne suffirait pas pour le soigner.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Toujours rouge, Hinata articula :

- Gaara vous … Tu … Nous ne devrions pas ///

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu es Kazekage et moi je ne suis qu'une simple kunoichi …

- On s'en fiche ! Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Ce n'est pas le rang qui fait les sentiments !

- C'est vrai .

L'auburn approcha de nouveau son visage fin.

- Je peux ?

Hinata plongea ses yeux nacrés dans les deux billes émeraude. Pour toute réponse, elle passa son bras derrière la nuque de Gaara et l'embrassa délicatement. Se baiser doux devint rapidement fougueux, une fois la langue du jeune homme entré dans la bouche de la jeune fille, ce ne fut plus qu'une dance sur un rythme effréné. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un filer de bave les reliant toujours.

Il la fit se lever et la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton dans le creux de son épaule. La brune passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de son futur amant. Ce dernier, qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, les fis descendre sur ses fesses rondes. Les malaxant doucement à travers le tissu. Hinata frémis à ce contact. L'auburn la poussa doucement mais fermement sur son bure au, il écarta d'un geste rapide de la main toutes les feuilles et stylos qui y trainaient. D'une main, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune Hyuuga qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre, il releva son haut, laissant apparaitre le soutien gorge et la poitrine qu'il renfermait. Sans plus attendre, il retira complètement son haut et posa ses longs doigts sur la poitrine généreuse d'Hinata. Il pétrissait habillement son sein droit, attrapant entre son index et son majeur son téton qu'il tordait. Hinata retint un gémissement et se mordis la lèvre inférieur, les joues en feu.

Gaara lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille pour caresser du bout des doigts ses hanches, se qui provoqua en elle un frémissement. Il embrassa sa poitrine et pris en bouche son sein gauche, jouant toujours avec l'autre. Il passa sa langue, frénétiquement au tour de son téton, l'humidifiant bien. Il le mordilla légèrement mais suffisamment pour que la brune aux yeux nacrés gémisse.

Il releva son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis, il lui retira son bas ainsi que ses chaussures.

Hinata se releva un peu, faisant comprendre à l'auburn aux yeux émeraude que c'était à son tour.

Elle lui retira d'un geste habille son vêtement, il était maintenant en boxer, elle en string.

La brune le fis s'assoir sur la chaise et elle s'allongea sur son torse, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les muscles finement dessinés du Kazekage déposant des baisés, léchant chaque parcelle de peau et mordillant ses tétons.

Elle descendit ensuite vers son boxer, qui était devenu trop petit pour son érection. Elle le baissa et pris l'objet des ses désirs entre ses mains, elle fit d'abord un geste d'aller et venu, se qui fit grogner Gaara. Puis, elle prit la verge tendue en bouche, tournant sa langue autour. Jouant avec le gland et mordillant légèrement la chair fragile.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène, pour que la jeune fille accentue encore son geste.

A bout, il se déversa finalement dans la bouche d'Hinata qui avala la substance chaude.

Se ressaisissant, l'auburn inversa les rôles et enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait la brune. Il lécha doucement ses lèvres intimes avant d'introduire lentement un doigt en elle, ce qui la fit gémir et rougir de plus bel.

Il lui présenta ensuite son érection, plus qu'impressionnante à présent.

- Je peux ?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête.

Hinata était encore vierge, elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour sa première fois, peur d'avoir mal, mais dans la situation présente, le plaisir était trop important pour que la peur prenne le dessus.

Il la pénétra en douceur, elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses cris, ne laissant sortir de sa gorge que des râles rauques.

Puis il commence ses vas et viens, lents au début puis accélérant au fur et a mesure.

A chaque coup de butoir, la brune griffait un peu plus son dos.

Le plaisir les submergea totalement et Gaara jouit une nouvelle fois.

Puis il se retira et l'embrassa doucement.

Quelques mois plus tard.

Naruto rend visite à Hinata.

- Hinata ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? T'es tu finalement habitué à la chaleur et au sable ?

La jeune fille sourit au blond.

- Oui, très bien même ! Et toi tout ce passe bien a Konoha ? Et avec lui ?

- Et bien je lui ai finalement avoué ////

- Et alors ?

- On sort ensemble ^///^

- Je te l'avais dis que c'étais réciproque !

- Oui, merci Hinata ^^ Mais sinon j'ai entendu parler, tu vis le parfait amour avec Gaara ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux. Et tous les problèmes avec ma famille sont réglés !

- Félicitations !

Tout en discutant et rigolant, les deux amis déambulèrent dans les rues de Suna.

Chacun des deux vivait sa vie amoureuse parfaitement, vraiment, tout allait bien.

**Fin**


End file.
